Surprises
by Chiara Alice Vargas
Summary: It was March 3, and Alfred's got three surprises, the third one being the best of all. USUK, fluff, belated Mayuge day  3/3  gift.


**Surprises**

**A USUK fanfic**

_**Rated T**_

_**Warning:**_ _Fluff. SO MUCH._

**This is a belated Mayuge day present~**

**By pasuterukyan (FF); kesefusohon (LJ); msmstee (Tumblr)**

_All mirrors are posted now!_

* * *

><p>March 3, 2012. It was Arthur's birthday. Arthur insisted on two birthdays, March 3 and April 23. The 3rd of March was his personal birthday, and the 23rd of April was the National Day of England. Not many knew about his birthday in March, but few people have greeted him already earlier today. He received greetings from Kiku, Francis, Ivan, Yao, Matthew, Peter, and his immediate relatives.<p>

Alfred hasn't contacted him at all today.

Not that he was bothered by this, of anything! Haha, that's ridiculous! He's not the type to get hung up on birthdays and greetings, really. Sometimes he even forgets his birthday ever existed.

But, he can't help but feel a bit crestfallen - this was Alfred we're talking about. Surely, he wouldn't forget his boyfriend's birthday?

This made Arthur all the more irate and upset. How could he even forget?

No, Arthur, it's okay, he has a good reason for this... besides, you don't even care much for your birthday... yes, act as if it's a normal day...

He sat down on his couch, lying down, his head resting on the armrest. He sighed wearily. He couldn't really hide his disappointment. Hours passed and he didn't even realise he had fallen asleep on the couch.

Moments later, his doorbell rang. It was already seven in the evening. He blearily stood up to answer the door, opening it only to find a bouquet of flowers and a note. He picked it up, looking around if he could see the one who had left it on the porch. There was no one out there. He smiled to himself, admiring the sender's thoughtfulness, closing the door behind him. The bouquet of flowers held an assortment of his favourites. The note said, "Happy" in black handwriting.

That's odd. "Happy"? What happened to birthday? He set the bouquet down on the coffee table, thinking about who might have sent it. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden, second doorbell ring that made him jump.

He opened the door again, to find a box of chocolate in a heart-shaped box, with another note. Scrawled on the note was the word, "Birthday". This is getting quite confusing and frustrating for Arthur. Again, he looked around, if there were any signs of the one who left it there. Nothing.

He turned around, about to close the door behind him, when something held the door, preventing him from closing it. Arthur turned around, and saw Alfred, his tall figure standing there in his casual clothes, quite pink in the face. In his right hand was a velvet, red box, and in his left, was an envelope. Arthur didn't see the envelope, which Alfred hid behind his back.

"Happy birthday, Arthur." he smiled, grinning toothily from ear to ear. My, it was as if he was the one whose birthday was today.

"Th-thank you, Alfred." he returned the smile, turning around to face him. "Was it you who left these?" he gestured to the flowers and the chocolates.

"Mhm. D'you like them?" he sheepishly asked.

"Yes. I really like them, Alfred." he chuckled, a faint blush creeping up on his cheeks. Alfred was looking quite nervous and shy, as if Arthur would suddenly have some sort of outburst and slam the door in his face, telling him to go away.

"Then maybe you'll like my third gift." he grinned at him.

"Third? Why would you even give me three gifts? Isn't one enough?" he laughed softly, looking at him quizzically. Three gifts. Wow.

"It could mean many things. One: three, y'know, 'cause it's 3/3? March 3? Third day of the third month? Not to mention third leap year of the second millennium?" he smirked cheekily at his seemingly brilliant answer. "Two: three words, 'I love you' or 'Happy Birthday, Arthur' or whatever. And three, because I want to, and you deserve all the gifts for being the best boyfriend ever." he ended with a sincere smile that made Arthur's heart melt.

"Th-that's very thoughtful of you..." he blushed, smiling up at him.

A few moments of silence between them were shared. Arthur looked at Alfred expectantly, Alfred looked like he had something else to say.

"Arthur?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes?" he blinked.

Alfred got down on one knee, clearing his throat; he looked up at Arthur.

"Arthur, will you marry me?"

At this moment, Arthur was rendered speechless. He stared at him, agog. His eyes were producing tears, stinging his eyes from trying to not let them spill.

"Alfred, I -" he said, his voice quite choked. "Y-yes... Yes, Alfred, yes, I'll gladly marry you!" Arthur exclaimed to the high heavens, tears involuntarily streaming down his cheeks.

Alfred opened the velvet box. It held an engagement ring in it, simple and not too flashy, yet it was beautiful, and you could tell Alfred had really thought it out. It was silver, with a tiny diamond embedded in the centre, with designs on either side. Arthur watched him as Alfred slid the ring onto his ring finger, his eyes full of happiness and tears of joy.

Alfred slid the ring, smiling in satisfaction after doing so. His facial expression was indescribable. He's never felt happier in his whole lifetime.

"Alfred, I love you!" Arthur wailed launching himself at Alfred, kissing him smack right on the lips.

Alfred was somewhat surprised by the sudden attack, but softened up, relaxing as he kissed back, shutting his eyes. Alfred ran his hand through Arthur's hair, gripping it as Arthur kissed him passionately, his kiss infused with sheer happiness.

Arthur pulled back, much to Alfred's dismay. Both of them were outside, lying down on Arthur's porch, him on top of the other. Normally, it would be seen as a very embarrassing and awkward situation, but right now, all that mattered to them was each other. How much they loved each other, how much they wanted to build a future with the other. Arthur looked at him, his face was glowing and he was beaming at Alfred. Alfred just proposed to him. He was Alfred's fiancée now. Wow...

"I love you, Alfred."

"I love you too, Artie."

Arthur sighed contentedly onto Alfred's chest, remembering that they were outside the house.

"I guess you want to stay here, then?" Arthur jokingly asked, smiling up at him.

"No, but I guess I don't mind as long as you stay." he laughed.

"Do you want to stay over for the night?" Arthur offered.

"That sounds great, Artie. Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No, I was taking a nap when you arrived."

"Oh. We can order some pizza, no problem." he chuckled.

"That's great." Arthur stood up, holding out a hand to help Alfred up.

"Thanks, Artie." he said as they went inside.

Alfred ordered two boxes of pizza, which he insisted he pay for. They sat in the living room, facing Arthur's LCD television, Alfred's feet propped up on the coffee table. Moments later, the doorbell rang.

"That must be the delivery man."

Alfred nodded and went to the door to answer it, coming back with two huge boxes of pizza – one pepperoni and one mixed flavour pizza.

"I didn't know you bought a large. How can we even finish _two_ large pizzas? I mean, there are only two of us!" he asked him incredulously.

"Huh? Well, one pizza box for you and one for myself." he said simply.

"It's a _large_."

"So hung up on that one little detail, aren't you? Fine, you can eat to your fill, I'll eat the rest. Leave it to me." he laughed.

They sat there, eating the pizza, chatting away. Arthur felt so relaxed and happy, because as long as it was Alfred, he was fine. He didn't notice that he had eaten 5 slices already, but even if he did, he didn't mind. So many hours passed by and both of them didn't notice they had fallen asleep in each other's arms on the couch, the last half-finished, open box of pepperoni pizza on the coffee table. They were both relaxed and happy, happily engaged to one another. They'd have a future together no one else can give but them. Finally, they were ready for one another, for commitment, after so many years.

Arthur sleepily shifted a bit, his light body on Alfred's bigger built frame. He blearily cracked his eyes open, sleepily rubbing an eye.

_Huh, I guess I fell asleep._

He straightened up a bit, sitting up, careful not to wake the other. He checked the clock, _2:37_, it said. It was past midnight. A white piece of paper sticking out of Alfred's jeans pocket caught his eye. He wondered, _what's that? _He carefully pulled it out, a slightly crumpled white envelope, with something inside. A letter, seemingly addressed to him in black letters scrawled out in Alfred's handwriting. Would Alfred get mad if he knew Arthur saw this? Carefully opening the top, he took out the letter and started to read.

_Dearest Arthur,_

_I've known you for so many years. I've loved you for so many years. I should be able to write this easily, right? I guess not. Letters were never my strong point. I prefer saying this face-to-face, but I think you'd pass me off as a sap if I did tell this to you. Besides, I'll never get two or three words in without going into a helpless stutter._

_Arthur, you're the best and maybe one of the worst people I've ever known. I can't say you're the best because I know you don't like being called that, and it would sound ridiculously exaggerated. _

_I love how you talk. Your British accent never fails to amuse me, in the same way my Southern accent never ceases to please you, or so you say. I love how you're so optimistic about your cooking, when honestly; it really does taste like shit. I don't mind, though. We're going to get married. I'll have to live with it. Maybe I'll get used to it over time, who knows. I love the way you sing, when you think you're alone, but I'm actually listening. I love the way you dress in those dork clothes of yours but you still manage to look so handsome in them. I love the way your cheeks turn red whenever I compliment you, and you become so adorably flustered all of a sudden. I love how your mood just changes from angry, to embarrassed, to sincerely happy. I love the way you make me feel like I'm the only one who can make you completely happy. I love so many things about you, I'd run out of ink and paper from listing everything._

_Even when sometimes you're a total prick to me, I still love you for that. I know that I'm not the best boyfriend ever, the perfect guy or anything, but I know one thing, and that is that I love you to the ends of the earth, and while I might not make up for all my mistakes, imperfections and shortcomings, I know that I will continue to love you, chase you to the end, and only hope that you feel the same._

_I'm really sorry for all those times I seem like I don't care or anything, or when I sound like a complete jerk. I want you to know I didn't mean to upset you._

_I've loved you for so many years, Arthur. While I can never make up for all the mistakes I made, I want you to know that I'll do my very best to redeem myself to you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're the only one for me, Arthur, I hope you know that. I'll never trade you with anything or anyone else in this world._

_I know I'm such a coward for not saying this straight to your face, but I don't know how you'd react. I just wanted you to read this when I couldn't see, because I don't think I could face your reaction that easily. I'm inexplicably happy that I met you, got to know you, loved you, and right now, I'm indescribably happy I proposed to you. I've always wanted to marry you, and call you mine, forever._

_I hope I don't seem much of a sap right now (who am I kidding, I do sound one in this letter), and that you don't cry or anything after this. I know how you are, Artie, you get emotional a bit too easily. I don't want to see you cry, because I don't want to know that my words upset you or anything._

_Once again, I love you so much, Arthur. I'm so happy I'm your fiancé, and soon-to-be husband. Wow. That sounds so awesome in my ears._

_Also…, I'm sorry about the Revolution. I hope this is enough to show my apology and repentance. You're such a wonderful person, and I could only ever hope to be the one to make you happy for the rest of your life._

_Love,_

_Alfred F. Jones_

Sorry about the Revolution? Haven't they settled this? He's told him he's forgiven him, right? What's up with him bringing it back up again, especially when he's just proposed to him? He said all the right words, all the right compliments, sweet-talked him. He'll ignore the fact Alfred just popped in an insult about his cooking there, and focus on how sweet he was in this letter.

Arthur folded the paper back into three, tears stinging his eyes. He was involuntarily making hiccupping sounds, and tiny whimpers as the tears made its way down his cheeks. He frantically tried to wipe them off, like acid burning his cheeks and his pride.

_A-Alfred…!_

Alfred stirred a bit from his position on the couch, rubbing his eyes sleepily. His expression changed when he saw Arthur holding a white paper and an envelope with his handwriting on it. More so, when he saw that Arthur was crying. _Ah, he read the letter… _

"Shh, Arthur…" he crooned, leaning over to pull him close. Arthur was surprised he had woken him up. "Don't cry…"

"A-Alfred…" he muttered. Would Alfred be mad because he read the letter out of curiosity? He didn't even know that was what it contained.

"Oh, jeez, Artie, why'd you read it?" he gave a shaky laugh, patting his back, trying to calm him down.

"It was sticking out of your pocket… and I got curious as to what it was… I'm sorry, Alfred, I hope you're not mad at me…" he whispered, clinging onto Alfred's shirt.

"I'm not mad at all… I'm sorry I didn't give it to you, I kinda forgot about it, what with all the fun we were having, I didn't want to just shift the mood into some sappy mess…" he rocked him lightly.

"I'm sorry, you _did _say you didn't want to see me cry…" he sniffled, wiping the tears away.

"It's okay, Artie…" he smiled at him comfortingly.

Arthur embraced him, nuzzling his chest. He was sincerely touched by Alfred's words. Even if Alfred didn't say it personally to his face, he still felt the very same feelings Alfred wanted to convey to him.

"You're such a sap, you know." Arthur pouted.

"I know, don't rub it in!" Alfred laughed softly, ruffling Arthur's hair.

"But that's what I love about you." he smiled solemnly.

"You're so sweet, I might get cavities." Alfred rolled his eyes, grinning at him and a blush on his cheeks.

"Shut up." Arthur groaned, sounding annoyed, but deep inside, he was truly happy.

"So, when's the wedding?" Alfred jokingly asked.

"Sometime in the summer, I guess. It's the perfect season to get married, obviously. Or would you prefer the autumn?" he answered straightforwardly.

"I didn't know you already thought it through." he laughed, looking quite amused. "Which one do you prefer, then, a garden wedding, beach wedding or the traditional church wedding? Or did you have something else in mind?"

"Any would do, really. Any wedding's fine, as long as I'm getting married to you." he chuckled softly.

"Of course you're going to get married to me; you're mine, after all!" Alfred grinned widely, making Arthur blush even more.

"You can't claim ownership over a person, you know!"

"You know what I mean!"

Arthur only laughed, cuddling Alfred contently. He was really looking forward to a future with him.

* * *

><p>Just thinking about it already felt like such a huge job. It was a hectic preparation for them, all those bouquets to be arranged, the food for the reception, the wedding rings, their suits… they even had a little argument about what to wear…<p>

"Look at this, Artie, this'll suit you perfectly!" Alfred beamed, pointing to a wedding magazine picture.

"Alfred, that's a wedding _dress_."

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm not wearing a dress." Arthur deadpanned. No way in hell was he going to wear a _dress _on his wedding day.

"What? Why?" Alfred whined a bit.

"I'm a man, remember? Not a woman." he said tartly, to which Alfred only pouted in response.

"But… but it would be awesome, and you'd look cute in a dress!" he whined even more.

"No dress, end of story." he rubbed his temple, not wanting this argument to go further. In his head, he was already making crushing retorts towards Alfred.

"Aww. Okay then, we can both wear suits. Sheesh, you're no fun." he rolled his eyes. "But you gotta promise me you'll wear a dress after the wedding, 'kay? Just for me to see." he winked at him, hoping he'd gotten what he meant.

Arthur felt himself blush a bit at that request. He never knew Alfred was into that kind of kink. "All right, all right. Only when everything's done, okay?" he grumbled, his cheeks turning beet red.

"Awesome! You're the best, Artie~!" he snickered, hugging him.

Even after all those major fights, pointless bickering, arguments and whatnot, they've still managed to come this far. It didn't matter what happened to them in the past, all it mattered was now and that the love each other so much to have made it at this point in their relationship. Both of them knew there were many more obstacles to come, but it was a roller-coaster ride – scary, bumpy but thrilling all the same.

They were set to be wed in the fourth of June, at the beach. Alfred and Arthur had a lot of discussion regarding the wedding venue, Arthur wanted it to be in a church but Alfred wanted it to be in a beach. Alfred won because he reminded Arthur that Arthur said he didn't mind wherever as long as it was with him. Not that Arthur wanted it that much, anyway.

Over and over again, it was the same thing. They'd agree on one thing, disagree on the other. But in the end, Arthur (and maybe Alfred, as well) repeats this in his head:

_It's okay, as long as it's with you._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey guys, if you liked this (which I doubt you did), there's going to be a sequel~ the sequel would be Rated M, and a two-shot. See, I've already planned it out. Aren't I awesome? Hahaha! Anyway, more to come. This was intended for Mayuge Day/Eyebrows Day/ 3/3, but it was a bit too late.**_

_**These fanfics are dedicated to my close friend, RP partner and a fellow USUK fangirl, Casey (landoftheheroes). **_


End file.
